


Как предусмотреть все и спалиться в самом конце

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Перед Рождеством Мике было всегда решительно некогда. Единожды взвалив на свои плечи тяжкий груз, легкомысленно озаглавленный как «Пятое колесо», соскочить оказалось уже невозможно.
Relationships: Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Series: Опоздавший [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571
Kudos: 1





	Как предусмотреть все и спалиться в самом конце

Перед Рождеством Мике было всегда решительно некогда. Единожды взвалив на свои плечи тяжкий груз, легкомысленно озаглавленный как «Пятое колесо», соскочить оказалось уже невозможно. Группа требовала постоянного присмотра: музыку надо было шлифовать, о концертах договариваться, согласовывать интервью, рекламные буклеты, следить за деньгами и еще кучей малоприятных, но необходимых мелочей. К чести Хаккинена стоит заметить, что он никогда не жаловался – даже когда порой бывало слишком трудно.  
Конечно, ему помогали. Сначала это были Физикелла и Глок, потом к ним присоединился Тонио, и оказалось, что у продюсера всемирно-известного коллектива может ниоткуда появляться свободное время и – даже! - личная жизнь.  
Но к Рождеству все это куда-то испарялось, словно по волшебству возвращая Мику в самое начало пути, когда телефоны разрывались, письма приходили пачками, решения нужно было принимать незамедлительно и права на ошибку не существовало.  
В этом году «Мьюзик-Моторс» гудел, как улей. Еще бы: впервые на арене, обновленный состав, год после триумфального возвращения Райкконена, промо-тур, готовящийся к выходу новый сингл… и эти обалдуи, которые торжественно сообщили, что у них отпуск, и разбрелись по комнатам: упаковывать подарки. На кухне готовились рождественские кушанья, торжественная датская ель исполинских размеров, празднично украшенная, стояла в холле, Морис полировал с утра грузовичок, а Кими в одной майке сидел на крыше и пытался дозвониться Физикелле, который застрял в Нью-Йорке и рисковал встретить Рождество где-то над Атлантикой.  
Хаккинен до того задумался, что совершенно не обращал внимания на разрывающийся от поздних звонков телефон.  
\- Хватит! – приказным тоном сказал кто-то прямо у него над ухом. – Тайм-аут. Закрывай лавочку и пошли.  
Мика поднял глаза и сперва даже не поверил своим глазам.

…на самом деле все, что случилось, было логичным: Райкконен и Карло, Росберг и Ковалайнен, даже Мелкий с Глоком, но с чего их тогда понесло в бар после очередной репетиции? Вроде взрослые, состоявшиеся люди, умные, осторожные.  
Это было весной, и мостовые в Милане пахли дождем. Где-то невдалеке барочным кружевом маячил «Ла Скала», запах крепкого кофе почти пьянил, они пили вино с фруктами и специями, взахлеб спорили об автомобилях, и раскатистый немецкий заставлял завсегдатаев бара уважительно оборачиваться в их темный угол. Михаэль был в белой рубашке, узких джинсах и сандалиях, у него на шее ярко выделялся черный кожаный ремешок – неуместный аксессуар, провокационный, да и предложение выпить кофе у него дома тоже было неуместным, так что Хаккинен неуместно согласился.  
Нельзя сказать, что пожалел.  
Никакой неловкости, или стеснительности, чистый секс, на - что удивительно – трезвую голову, и Шумахер, кончающий у него на руках, выглядел чуть ли не человечным. Утром они все-таки выпили кофе, снова великолепно трахнулись, и отправились к своим мелким, у которых все это было еще очень далеко впереди.  
Никаких обещаний. Никакой «крышесносной страсти». Никакой ревности.  
И это все правда было, вместе с «Пятым колесом», вместе с песнями Кими, с ехидными ремарками Росберга, с добродушными шутками Хейкки, с восторженным энтузиазмом маленького Нико, с театром Физикеллы, с яблоками Глока.  
А потом все куда-то делось, начало разваливаться на глазах. Медленно, но неотвратимо спивался Райкконен, постепенно слетал с катушек Росберг, все чаще и чаще давал знать о себе переходный возраст Хюлькенберга, и Карло, Тимо и Ковалайнен ничего не могли с этим поделать.  
Михаэля же что-то душило здесь, что-то не давало дышать. Мика, в принципе, его прекрасно понимал: он сам привык жить один и необходимость отвечать за малолетних обалдуев напрягала и его тоже, но в целом… они же как дети. Хаккинен неожиданно для себя оказался готов к семье, Шумахер – нет.  
Поэтому все закончилось резко и без предупреждения: «Ты же понимаешь!», - сказал тогда Михаэль, а Мика послал его к черту и вычеркнул телефон из записной книжки.  
Пять лет пролетели незаметно: прошли и прошли. Кими вернулся, Хюлькенберг повзрослел, Росберг остепенился, Ковалайнен остался все таким же, а Глок приобрел привычку носить кепки козырьком назад. Только Физикелла остался тем, кем был: невыносимой итальянской заразой с пристрастием к яблочным сигаретам и совершенно невозмутимым характером.  
И еще проклятый номер никак не удавалось забыть, но Хаккинен считал, что это мелочи. Потом был концерт, тот самый, на который Михаэль все-таки приехал, потом был гостиничный номер и кофе, и неловкое утро, а секс остался все таким же: честным, упоительным и пьянящим, но этого оказалось недостаточно. Или…

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Спасаю тебя от переутомления, - огрызнулся Шумахер. – Пошли.  
\- Куда? – не понял Мика.  
\- В мою комнату! – еще более раздраженно бросил Михаэль. – Живо.  
И помахал карточкой-ключом. Хаккинен постарался не рассмеяться, но потом счел за благо не задавать лишних вопросов, покорно последовав за неожиданным гостем.  
Обалдуи все еще пыхтели над подарками, Кими все еще насиловал телефон, так что до третьего этажа им удалось добраться незамеченными. Шумахер споро открыл дверь, споро втолкнул в дверной проем Хаккинена, зашел сам и заперся на защелку, а для верности еще и на цепочку.  
\- Нас не будут искать, - все-таки не выдержал Мика.  
\- Горничные. Любопытный Мелкий. Росберг, которому нужна книга из моего собрания. Не думай, что я ничего не помню, - отрывисто пробормотал Михаэль, стягивая свитер через голову и оставаясь в белой рубашке и узких синих джинсах. Ремешок на шее тоже присутствовал.  
И тут Хаккинену, кажется, в первый раз снесло крышу. Он целовался как сумасшедший, засасывал кожу под этим треклятым ремешком, выдрал с мясом пуговицу на джинсах, а когда привычно ощутил в ладони член Михаэля, все стало на свои места. Шумахер выгнулся навстречу, снова моментально преобразившись до человеческого состояния, поцеловал в ответ и в свою очередь начал борьбу с брюками Мики.  
Они очень торопились, слишком, пожалуй: не расстелили кровать, не потрудились раздеться полностью. Михаэль держался за кованые перила в изголовье кровати и подавался навстречу каждому точку Хаккинена, и шипел, как рассерженная кошка, и ругался, как сапожник, и просил «ну давай уже», как…  
Мика кончил с гортанным рыком и понял – отпустило, за все пять лет отпустило, к черту все остальное. Шумахер, матерясь, довел себя до оргазма рукой и рухнул без сил, сильно запрокинув голову назад. Хаккинен улыбнулся, лениво скинул полуспущенные брюки и поцеловал Михаэля куда-то за ухом.  
«Все еще будет, - решил знаменитый продюсер сыто. – Под песни Кими, под фильмы Карло»  
\- Ой, - послышался голос Хюлькенберга из коридора. – Смотрите, это что, мерседес Шумахера???


End file.
